stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kevin W./Archive 2007
Re: "Changing to correct Images" Kevin, why did you change the links? The ones that were there weren't links to non-existent images like the ones you changed the links to. --Logan MacLeod 00:28, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I did it to set up the page for when the 2350 ranks are eventually uploaded. However, you can change them back and adjust them after the images are actually uploaded if you'd like. Sorry about the mistake. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 00:34, 8 January 2007 (UTC) K. I changed them back already because it looks better with a pic there instead of a broken link. Give me a holler when the images are uploaded and I'll change the rank insignias. --Logan MacLeod 00:39, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Superfans Reference Of course I was watching that game, as can be seen by this WP edit. Best playoff game this season.--Tim Thomason 22:43, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Yep. Screw all the Grossman haters and screw Adam Vinatieri! I'll take Robbie Gould as a playoff kicker any day! --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 23:17, 14 January 2007 (UTC) word choice: ridiculous how is it "ridiculous" that i tried to make a point about a uniform article? just asking so that i might better understand how you expect me to participate in this community. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:59, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :I wasn't trying to say that what you said is ridiculous. It's more along the lines of my general frustration with Trek's fans to nitpick every single f*cking thing in the franchise. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:00, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Oops. I'm a nitpicker. But I like to call it "speculation" instead, LOL. Let's be nice to each other, boys. We're all working together towards the same goal... so nitpickers or not, we should be united :) -- usscantabrian 05:51, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Along a similar line... why is a Star Wars crossover inherently ridiculous? It's not something I would do personallly, but it could be done in a number of ways to make it "believable." --TimPendragon 02:02, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :seeing as we are a comprehensive database, isn't it part of STEU's purpose to, eventually, have catalogued data about "every single f*cking thing in the franchise"? -- Captain M.K.B. 02:05, 15 January 2007 (UTC) And this whole thing is a perfect example of why one of you shouldn't be an admin, and why one of you should never be. --TimPendragon 02:27, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :CaptainMike has a point, Kevin. As an Admin you should lead by example and set the proper tone on how one should behave. Your first comments (on this conversation) did set a negative tone when you started to express your "general frustration". We all have bad days and pet peeves but we have to learn to curb our need to shoot from the hip. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 02:36, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::OK, sorry. I overreacted and I was wrong. My deepest apologies. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:49, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Tim woke up on the wrong side of the bed today too, but still I appreciate everyone's opinions as they add diversity to the wiki. :) -- Captain M.K.B. 03:10, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::And remember this: my Mom told me, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." Hmph. I agree with Sneg... If you think your comments could be taken in a negative way (and sometimes that's unavoidable), try to be as charitble as possible. Isn't this supposed to be fun? Because I'm enjoying the article part... feels like I'm helping build something wonderful. :) -- usscantabrian 05:55, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Color change Thanks for changing the color from what was clearly a MACO copy-and-paste on my part. I was getting to it, but was unsure what to change it to. Clearly the color I chose was ridiculous... oh wait no, I can't say that, sorry.--Tim Thomason 01:25, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, I was going to use crimson, but that was too dark, so I went to a lighter shade of red. Or were you being sarcastic? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:29, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Memory Alpha Thanks for quoting that Memory Alpha article for me Kevin. I've got to make one thing clear to you -- it was dead wrong (or at least off-topic) on a number of issues. I have gone over there and fixed it accordingly. Please see the updated version for clarity -- and please try to check the episodes themselves (ar ask me :) ) to get the straight dope. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:12, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I've already added the necessary changes to our article. Thanks for the fix and I will do that in the future. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:20, 16 January 2007 (UTC) I am not good at editing /rephrasing / copy editing could you help me--Aranittara 03:02, 20 January 2007 (UTC) tagging articles for deletion When/if tagging an article for deletion, you should remember to start the voting discussion on the talk page, like for [[USS Endeavour (NCC-76570)|USS Endeavour (NCC-76570)]]. 01:02, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Will do next time. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:03, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::has anyone left Luke a message on his talk page asking what the deal is? -- Captain M.K.B. 05:27, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ranks kevin, i've become accustomed to the general way rank articles are structured here, and i was wondering how far in the future you plan some of the rank pages, as there are couple i'd like to try designing -- i think you might be working on the 2350s-2360s set (early TNG), but i have some suggestions or ideas if you aren't. i was also wondering if there has been any work done on a 2260s dress uniform and 2260s kirk's wraparound rank sets -- those are a few i was thinking about doing. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :At least as far as I know, Kuro is working on the early TNG one, so that's not a problem. The 2260s stuff I don't quite understand what you mean by that, since the dress uniform stripes weren't any different from the regular ones and at least the second wraparound had the same stripes. :Or maybe I'm not understanding you clearly enough. Can you explain? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 15:38, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::The original (TOS Season 1) wraparound had the same stripe setup as the regular uniform, but arranged in a "V" shape on the collar rather than the stripes being on the sleeves. ::I'm sorry, but i have to correct you -- The dress uniforms were quite different from the regulars -- the dress uniforms didn't have sleeve stripes at all (except for lieutenants). They had braid around the collar. TOS:"Court-Martial" shows the differences between ::*commodores (medals on the breast; thick braid with two braids radiating down the shoulder on each side) -- this was Stone, Mendez, Lindstrom ::*captains (medals on the breast; thick collar braid with one braid radiating down the shoulder on each side) -- Kirk, Krasnovsky, Chandra ::*commanders (medals on the breast; thick collar braid) -- Spock ::*lt. cmdrs (medals on the breast; thin collar braid) -- McCoy, Scotty ::*lieutenant (assignment patch on the breast, thin collar braid, one rank stripe on the sleeve, no medals) -- Areel Shaw ::*LT junior grade (assigment patch on breast, thin collar braid, no rank stripes, no medals) -- the Bailiff, referred to as "LT" ::* ensign and enlisted -- unknown, maybe no collar braid? :: -- Captain M.K.B. 16:01, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::Spike's has the dress uniform images. We can just use those. The wraparound I'm not sure about, because Spike doesn't have it and Kuro's not taking requests right now as far as I can tell. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 16:31, 24 January 2007 (UTC) I'm saying that I'd like to do that. would it be a problem if i created the rank graphics? -- Captain M.K.B. 16:32, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, has Spike given permission to use graphics from his site yet, or would we be waiting for it? -- Captain M.K.B. 16:34, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::By all means, go ahead and do them if you want to. We don't specifically limit ourselves to the images from Kuro-RPG, as the ENT stripes, my REM sleeve stripes and your TOS enlisted insignia show. The reason why we just use a lot of Kuro images is because the site is so inclusive and has so many of them. If you'd like to draw up the images, go for it. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 16:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :i've completed the collar ranks -- according to noncanon, they were used in both the 2250s and the 2260s uniform eras. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:21, 24 January 2007 (UTC) comments about me Thank you for warning Tim against personally attacking me on the Homesun deletion Forum. I feel it is really important at this point for you as an admin to point out that his taunts are unacceptable and that, even though I was in the wrong on other talk pages, he is also commiting an offense by returning the attacks. He is not an admin and it isn't his job to "monitor" my behavior or to spout insults trying to "correct" my attitude. I'm done with the issue -- and I told him that, when Sneg told us to stop. He is continuing however -- in direct exception to Sneg and your threats of a ban. Basically, thank you for intervening. He has continued the discussion, however, and is off-topic on that page. I'm not going anywhere near it. Also, I think that Sasoriza was off-topic by commenting about smartass remarks from anyone on a page that is supposed to be about DELETING ARTICLES. we don't delete articles on the basis of smartass remarks. We delete articles on the basis of ARTICLE CONTENT. I'm sick of everyone being off topic, and I thank you and Sneg for being the only admins capable of intervening in a proper manner. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:21, 24 January 2007 (UTC) A Call to Duty :This dedication plaque was created using a template for the online RPG Star Trek: A Call to Duty. If you wish to obtain your own template, please visit ST:ACTD) Very cool website but where did you find the ability to make the dedication plaque? -- Sneg Admin•Talk 05:11, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Ask and ye shall receive. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 05:13, 29 January 2007 (UTC) thumbs up how do i give you one of those thumbs up thingies! this has been a good day thanks for the photo filter, the tan ranks, etc, man! -- Captain M.K.B. 04:05, 2 February 2007 (UTC) (no charge) :-) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 04:07, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :You give me far too much credit. It's all just a day's work. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 05:27, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Article I think I managed to resolve your concern via the TR-116a. Please feel free to check it out. Also I like your Richard Boswell article, very nice. (honest) But please see the comment (not an objection just a detail note) I posted on the nomination page. --Logan MacLeod 03:35, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :I fixed the sidebar and the TR-116 articles seem to be in order. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 04:19, 13 February 2007 (UTC) lifeform Is there a particular reason you keep deleting my contribution to the lifeform article. After all it didn't exist until I nudged. I fail to see how having some information in the article is a bad thing. Tesral 06:43, 23 February 2007 (UTC) question 08:34, 26 February 2007 (UTC) TR-116a Not to sound combative or anything else but I do not understand your objection to the TR-116a's nomination regarding length you originally objected saying that the TR-116 information did not belong in the article and I moved it to its own page. You then said it was okay and removed your objection now you are saying the article is too short to be a featured article. I don't understand, could you explain what you mean to me please? Also please see my comment on the nomination page. Once again I do not mean this to sound combative, acustatory, snarky, snide or anything else i am just confused regarding your objection considering what your previous objection, and suggestion for a resolution, was.--Logan MacLeod 23:30, 18 March 2007 (UTC) malpha and mbeta links I was wondering if it would be ok to like the "USS Sutherland" article here with the corresponding articles on Memory Alpha and Memory Beta using the existing interwiki link templates "malpha" and "mbeta" -- Captain M.K.B. 03:03, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, i have now learned of the existence of the alphabeta one. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:06, 22 March 2007 (UTC) new user i noticed you just reverted edits made by a new user because they were badly formatted. i'm pretty sure now would be a good time to use that user's talk page to tell them that there are pages here that would help you format a list. is there a style guide you could show him? -- Captain M.K.B. 21:03, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I'm strapped for time right now and can't look for them. I'll search for them when I get home. I'm just doing cursory edits right now because I'm actually switching between the wiki and my homework, so I'm concentrating mostly on the homework. If you could be the one to explain the formatting issues to him, I'd be most appreciative. -- 21:04, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::as a quick tip, the link is contained in the "welcome-anon" template.. by welcoming him to the site with that one line of code, you'd be taking care of the entire issue. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:06, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Good point. As I mentioned, my mind is elsewhere. :) -- 21:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Not sure if I'm the "new user" you are talking about, but is there a way that you could remove the older templates that you don't want us to use? It would certainly cut down on the confusion. The characters in Starship Farragut (which are the pages I'm updating) are TOS era, so Template: TOS Character seemed a natural choice. Sorry about the confusion. Starship Farragut webmaster, Mactrek 21:39, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :::::No, you're not the new user in question, but I can't delete the old templates until they're all replaced. The individual templates will show us which pages still need the new template. If I delete the templates now before they're replaced, then I won't know which pages still need them. Once they've all been replaced, I can delete them. -- 23:16, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Continuity box How could I get the continuity box for Dotf to sit lower on the page so the FA insignia isn't sitting on top of it like the Remington box does on this page? --Logan MacLeod 22:16, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. -- 22:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks Kevin. --Logan MacLeod 01:26, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Character sidebar templates You've been on top of this, I believe. Are we going with as the standard "all-purpose" character sidebar now? (Like on James T. Kirk) Because if so, we should probably start getting rid of those individualized, series-specific ones on Templates. (Unless there was a discussion and it was decided to keep them.) 23:54, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :I've already deleted the TWOK and ENT templates and am working towards eliminating the others. However, the TNG and DS9 templates are being used on a huge number of articles, so it's gonna take a while. -- 00:13, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Template question Kevin, I am new here (and to wiki in general). My very first page is my RPG character's bio - Luka Fuar. I am trying to use the template for the general biodata, but how can I add lines such as "Place of Birth"? I tred to add them, but they don't show up. SAHarris harrissab@gmail.com :I'd have to add them to the template as a whole. The problem is that the Character template is used on hundreds of articles on this wiki. To implement such a change would take time. I will look into it, but it will take a lot of time. Your best bet would simply be to put the place of birth in the article itself. :Also, don't forget to sign your comments by putting --~~~~ at the end of each one. -- 20:43, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Enterprise-Z Just what was the point of "restoring" Enterprise-Z? (even though it's made to appear as a "new" article) That was deleted by a majority vote, months ago (you also voted in favor of deletion). As it is now, it doesn't make much more sense to have it around than the old version. 10:16, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :It's the same as having any of the others that use that template. If someone decides to use it for a useful purpose, unlike what it was deleted for, then they'll have access to it. -- 13:19, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Succession Template Hey Kevin, thanks for that Succession template. I thought I had seen something like it somewhere on here, spent the morning and afternoon trying to find it to no avail... so thank you for that! --usscantabrian 06:56, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm interested to know in how I create my own Sidebar? I'd like to create my own "Fleet" sidebar, but I have no idea where to start or which tutorial to turn to. Kevin I would be grateful if you read my heavily revised Star Triangle Advanced Guard Page and removed the copyedit notice if you thought it was on par also if it is not could you note the sections that i need to work on in the talk page because I am eager to eliminate the blemish that the copyedit mark leaves on my page --Aranittara 13:27, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Fan Fiction Question Hello. I'm a new user here. I've been looking around the policies and such and I still have a question. How do I go about posting fan fiction? Basically, I guess my question is really about where I would post it and what I have to do to post it. Thanks a lot in advance. It's much appreciated. - Brandon Rhea 07:26, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Well, you wouldn't post the actual fiction, but information about it. -- 07:44, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks. - Brandon Rhea 17:59, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Bureaucracy Thanks, Kev; I appreciate that. You may want to vote here in that case. 21:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Kris Tringwell's copyright notice After getting his permission, I recently added a load of images created by Kris Tringwell from his DY family(1) article on the Journal of Applied Technology (Used here). Today I updated them to use the copyright template and noticed that the link in it goes to a page that doesn't exist. – Trek 18:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC)